The Invisible Bassist
by what-happened-in-peru
Summary: Gilbert loves music but his attention is captured by an invisible bass player. Perhaps he could become closer to this invisible band member?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia. Written by M~**

The awesome Gilbert loved music with a deep passion. He could go to concerts all day if he could but the town's club held an open mic night every Friday so it was close enough. His strict brother, Ludwig, even allowed it since it got him out of the house for a couple of hours.

This week the town was psyched since the band playing did a magic trick. They had an invisible person playing the bass, Gilbert's favourite instrument. He lined up in front of club World and waited to be let in. He had been standing outside for hours and couldn't wait. Finally he got let in first and and rushed to the front of the stage. The room was quickly jammed packed with people wanting to see the invisible bassist. The band strode out on to the stage.

"Hello club World! I'm Alfred, that's Arthur on the guitar and Francis on the drums. Now the member you have been waiting for, our invisible bassist!" the loudmouth american said. Sure enough, there was a floating bass on the stage.

The crowd went wild wondering how they did it already. The first song started to play and it was downright awesome! Gilbert enjoyed the harmony that the band made but the way the bass sounded was heaven on earth. He looked to the stage and swore. Up on stage was an angel unlike any other. There was a guy with wavy blond hair that went to his chin and his periwinkle eyes shone behind his glasses.

The angel looked down at him and they made eye contact. Gilbert raised his hand and gave a little wave. The golden hair boy almost jumped out of his skin at the gesture. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off him for the rest of the concert. When it was done the angel gave a little bow that no one else saw and left. Gilbert couldn't have his angel leave his sight so he worked his way through the crowd and left the building after him. He sprinted out the doors looking left and right for his angel. There he saw his angel holding the back door open for the other band members.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gilbert called out. The heavenly boy looked up and the strangest thing happened. The other band members surround around the boy defensively. The lead singer came up and looked him up and down.

"What the hell do you want albino?" the loud mouth Alfred said.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I want to talk to him," the prussian started. The angel looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Me?" the angel whispered.

"See anybody else as awesome me? I wanna talk to you Birdie," he said walking forward. The smaller man started to blush.

"Umm...ahhh...okay, sure," the blond said stepping forward to the albino. _Sweet_ he thought _Now I just have to learn his name._He took the blond's small hand and walked him away from the other members. _Now gotta find something that's so awesome to do._


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs the the rightful owners. I own nothing and written by M~**

Gilbert lead them to a small café located on a corner a few streets down. He politely opened the door to let the smaller man inside first. They walked inside and took a seat in a booth in the back of the cozy café. The albino went and bought two drinks for them while his angel waited for his return. He brought both steaming hot drinks to the table where his angel was sitting at.

"Here you go. You can choose the drink you want to drink. The first one is a vanilla latte with a shot of maple syrup in it, the real stuff I might add. The second one is a london fog with caramel drizzled on top," the prussian said while setting the drinks on the table and taking his seat across from the blonde-haired man.

Gilbert didn't have time to react since as soon as he was seated properly, the blonde one snatched up the latte with maple in it.

"Does Birdie like maple? I find it is extremely awesome like me," Gilbert said with a cocky grin.

The angel looked up at him and smiled.

"I love maple syrup. It reminds me of the days I lived in Canada which were extremely happy and joyful. I was also wondering why you call me Birdie? My name is Matthew if you wanted to know..." Matthew replied quietly, taking a sip of his latte.

_I know his name now _Gilbert thought,_ As well that he lived in the awesome land of Canada and we share the same love of maple syrup._

"I call you Birdie since you are cute and remind me of my pet bird," Gil stated, grinning wide.

Matthew looked down at his coffee while a light blush started to dust his cheeks. He looked up from his glasses to see the Albino staring at him. _What is with the guy? He can still see me even though it's been more than half an hour._

"Is there a reason why you wanted to speak with me?" Matthew said. He stared into the red eyes of the man across from him. Gilbert thought long and hard on what he wanted to say to his violet eyed companion.

"Well I first wanted to ask you about your awesome bassist skills but then I saw how cute and how rocking you were on stage and decided I wanted to know you better. So basically, hey, I'm Gilbert, wanna hang out and get to know each other better?" he said with a wink.

The canadian looked into the eyes of the albino and turned as red as them since he realized he was just asked out by the albino. He stammered out a few syllables but Gilbert couldn't quite make it out.

"Can you say that a bit louder, Birdie?" Gilbert asked.

"I...umm...sure...I would like to see you again Gilbert," Matthew replied quietly.

"Great! That is pure awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed. He handed Matthew a piece of paper and a pen and got him to write his phone number down on it. Matthew scribbled down a few digits and handed back the slip of paper. Gilbert looked it over and smiled his award-winning smile.

"I'll call you soon Birdie!" he said as he got up from his seat. He got up and walked around the table to where his angel was sitting. Gilbert leaned down and pecked Matthew's cheek. The blonde hair one blushed bright red as Gilbert left. Matthew lifted his hand to where Gilbert's lips had just touched; it was still buzzing from the contact. He smiled at himself and started to return to his family who might kill him if they learned he had a date in the time he was without them.

**London Fog is Earl Grey tea with no sugar and whipped milk on top...or that's just how our local café makes it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Written by M~**

Matthew walked down the street back to the club. He was surprised to see his family leaning on their van waiting for him. As he got nearer he could hear their voices.

"What the hell was Mattie thinking?" Alfred vented to Arthur and Francis.

"Mon petit cheri was taken away from us. What will happen to his innocence?" Francis exclaimed.

"You started to destroy his innocence when you let him in this band. We became his parental figures when he joined but that didn't stop you from trying to grope him every five minutes," Arthur pointed out.

"Hey, you "adopted" me too! Does that mean you are fine sleeping with your son or brother or whatever I am to you but against it when it's not to your benefit?" Alfred said.

"I-no-that's-I meant to say that he is more delicate when it comes to adult matters and it wouldn't help him if that womanizer over there tried getting into his pants every chance he got," Arthur sputtered out.

"Real smooth, blame it on the French person," Francis muttered in the background.

Matthew figured it was high time he stepped in to help since he saw Arthur getting ready to strangle Francis. He stepped out of the shadows but nobody saw him. He sighed and cleared his throat to get his family's attention. Finally Alfred turned around and saw him.

"Mattie! You're alright! That creep didn't try to do anything did he? I have a baseball bat in the van and will go after him, just tell me if I need to bro?" Alfred said, clinging onto his twin brother.

"It's alright Alfred. He didn't do anything and besides I'm stronger than I look since I play hockey," Matthew reassured his brother.

"Anyway Matthew, we suggest that you refrain from seeing that man again," Arthur said to Matthew.

"Why?" the Canadian asked, sound a bit sad.

"He is not the type of person you should be hanging around with. This is for your benefit Matthew," Arthur replied.

Matthew was too dumbstruck to give an answer. He did everything his family wanted to and more. Yet here he was being forbidden to see a guy who actually took interest in him for being, well, him. He narrowed his eyes at his family and especially at Arthur.

"Fine," Matthew said, his voice dripping with venom.

The drive back to their apartment was extremely awkward. Matthew wouldn't even look at Arthur and Francis and Alfred was trying to break the silence by talking. Eventually Arthur snapped and Alfred shut up the rest of the way home. When they reached their apartment they went inside. Arthur and Francis lived together next door to the twins. Matthew slammed the door in his room when his phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" Matthew said unamused assuming it was Arthur or Francis.

"Hey Birdie, what's wrong? I was just calling to see if you want to go out on a date tomorrow?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Gilbert? Is that you? Oh, I'm sorry. I just had a fight with my family about you," Matthew said sounding sad.

"Really? About little old me?" Gilbert chuckled.

"Yeah, they don't seem to like you. So what was that about a date?" Matthew said excitedly.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow, dress casually, see you then Birdie!" Gilbert said before hanging up.

"Bye, then," Matthew whispered to an empty line. He fell back in his bed and held his phone to his chest. He had a date with a man his family didn't approve of and yet he found himself inexplicably attracted to the albino. _Mon dieu... I hope tomorrow goes well_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Written by M~**

The next day rolled around and Matthew could sit still. He was practically bouncing up and down at his desk chair in his room. He was extremely excited to go out with Gilbert today and had already changed his outfit three times. _What did casual mean anyway?_ Matthew thought. He settled to wear a red hoodie with a maple leaf on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. To calm himself down he was attempting to write down a rift he made up when he heard a knock at his door.

"Yo, little bro. I'm going over to Artie's house okay? Call me if you need anything," Alfred said and left the house before Matthew could respond. It was 10 minutes before 7 so Matthew got up and started to sneak out. He knew his brother wouldn't check on him so it was just getting past his family's door. He left his apartment and started down the stairs when he heard a voice.

"Where are you going, mon petit chaton?" Francis said with a smirk.

"I-I'm going out with a friend," Matthew stammered. He could hear Francis' footsteps draw nearer.

"Is this the same "friend" that took you from us last night?" Francis said whispering into Matthew's ear.

"O-oui," he muttered.

Francis chuckled and ruffled Matthew's hair. The Canadian could feel something being slipped into his back pocket. Francis turned around but not before saying, "Be safe!"

Matthew continued to head down the stairs to run into Gilbert coming on his way up. When he saw him, he tripped down the stairs and saw his life flash before his eyes. Expecting to hit his head off something, he was surprised to have a soft landing.

"Hey Birdie! Couldn't wait for me?" Gilbert said smiling up at him from the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Gilbert's angel kept asking him. Matthew obviously hadn't noticed that he was sitting on Gilbert who was trying to get up. He eventually stopped talking when Gilbert placed a finger on his lips.

"I'm just the awesome to not get injured. Now let's go!" Gilbert got up and winced at the pain. Matthew noticed it, and sighed.

"There is no way we can continue with you like that, let's get you inside quickly," Matthew said, leading Gilbert up the stairs slowly to his apartment. He led the albino inside quietly and got him to sit down on the couch. He then heard his brother walk into the apartment when Gilbert was beginning to get comfy.

"Hey Mattie, do we still have Pepto-Bismol? Artie decided to make me some of his cooking," Alfred called out.

Matthew pointed to his bedroom door and motioned for Gilbert to enter. Gilbert simply nodded and headed to his birdie's bedroom. Matthew went to deal with his brother.

"It's in the medicine cupboard, in the kitchen, second shelf," Matthew said and started to head to the kitchen. He heard a loud crash and ran into the room. Alfred was on the floor covered in medicine bottles.

"Found it," Alfred muttered. Matthew had to laugh at the sight of his older brother on the floor clutching a bright pink bottle. The Canadian helped his brother up and poured him the proper amount. Alfred quickly drank up the liquid and headed out but noticed there was a pair of shoes that didn't belong to either of them.

"Hey Mattie, who's shoes are these?" Alfred asked quizzically. Matthew saw what his brother had noticed and swore under his breath. He decided to play it off as nothing and patted his older brother on his head.

"I think Arthur's cooking is getting to you," Matthew said worryingly. Alfred simply nodded and headed back next door. Matthew sighed when the door clicked shut and started to head to his room. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it, not knowing what to expect on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have an idea for a new hetalia fanfiction but I promised myself I'd get this one done first before I start a new one so expect more frequent updates. I don't on anything and written by M~**

When Gilbert opened the door into Matthew's room, he did not know what to expect.

He slipped inside and closed the door shut before Matthew's brother could see him. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized how cozy it was. The albino stepped further into the room that was painted white. He ran his fingers over the maple-wood desk and noted there was a small television on the top. He glanced over to the only other piece of furniture in the room which was a giant bed with what appeared to be a huge ball of white fluff on it. He went and picked it up when the bedroom door opened again. He turned around when he heard a gasp.

"What are you doing?" Matthew said alarmed.

"I-I, was, umm...looking around and got curious when I saw," Gilbert paused to check the name tag on this stuffed bear, "Kumajirou. Is he special to you?"

"At the orphanage, the day we were leaving one of the ladies there named Yekatrina gave it to me. She gave every child leaving a present except my brother," Matthew said smiling as if the thought amused him.

Gilbert placed the bear back but fell since his back was still hurting. Matthew rushed over and placed him on his bed, tears soon fell from his eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, i-if it w-wasn't for m-m-m-me you wou-wouldn't be hurt" Matthew sobbed. Gilbert, who was unsure of what to do, took Matthew's head and brought it to his chest.

"Can you hear that? It's my heart that beats for you since I'm alive. I will always be there to catch you when you fall," Gilbert said quietly while stroking his birdie's hair to calm him down.

Finally the tears stopped and violet eyes met blood-red ones. Matthew looked like he was going to blame himself again so Gilbert sat up and hugged the blonde close. In his ear he whispered sweet words to calm him down. Gilbert looked down and saw an interesting packet sticking out of his angel's back pocket. He grabbed it and earned a little yelp from Matthew.

"Don't worry, _I'm_ not going to try anything but it seems like you were quite prepared, kesesese," Gilbert smirked as he showed Matthew the condom he found. Matthew raised a hand to cover his face and swore under his breathe.

"Pardon, what was that?" Gilbert said slyly. Matthew looked up, sighed, and cleared his throat.

"I-ah...ummm, you see...one of my family members next door, Francis, slipped it in my pocket when I was heading downstairs to meet you. I honestly didn't know!" Matthew said blushing as red as his hoodie.

"Shhh. No need to get so defensive, it's kinda nice that this Francis supports your decisions and wants you to be safe. Speaking of decisions, can I kiss you?" Gilbert said seriously. If it was possible his birdie blushed even darker and nodded.

Gilbert took the other's head in his hands and closed the gap. It was pure ecstasy when their lips touched. Gilbert's tongue prodded for entrance to Matthew's mouth and was given access. He explored inside and earned a soft moan from his violet-eyed companion. As he deepened the kiss he tasted something abnormally sweet and he loved it. Finally his lungs were screaming for air and they had to break apart.

"Wow," Matthew panted. He went in for another kiss that was even more passionate than the first. It didn't last as long since Gilbert's curiosity got the better of him.

"What's that sweet taste that you have?" the albino asked.

"Hmm? Probably maple syrup since I put it on everything," the blonde replied.

"What's that?" Gilbert still asked.

Matthew looked awe-struck. Some one did not know what maple syrup was! He looked the man right in his eyes and stated, "Tomorrow, you are eating pancakes with maple syrup. I will not take no for an answer. You can sleep in my bed for tonight, I'll take the floor."

Matthew started to get up but was grabbed around the waist from behind. He turned around to see Gilbert clinging onto him like a child.

"Please sleep with me. I promise I won't due anything dirty!" he said and looked up at the blonde with pleading eyes.

Matthew sighed and said, "Fine."

They snuggled into Matthew's huge bed together and fell asleep in the other one's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything and written by M~**

**After this I'm still figuring out which project to work on so I can get them done faster. Would you ****prefer Netherlands x Canada or 2p!Canada x 1p!Canada?**

In the morning Gilbert woke up with an angel in his arms. He smiled as he remembered the events of last night and started stroking Matthew's hair. He laid there until Matthew started to rouse from his sleep. He gasped as a half-conscious Matthew pulled Gil into a tight hug.

"Good morning, Birdie," Gilbert said as he leaned down and kissed the top of the violet-eyed man's head.

"Morning Gil," said Matt as he snuggled closer to the albino. The stayed in a close embrace until Gilbert's stomach ruined the moment. He grimaced at this but he smiled when Matthew started laughing.

"Let's go make some pancakes," Matthew said as he took Gil's hand and brought him to the kitchen. Gilbert complied and sat in a kitchen chair while Matthew started making pancakes. He stood there in awe as his birdie whipped up a stack of pancakes in no time at all. He placed two on a plate and stared at them.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew said worryingly as the albino continued to stare at his cooking.

"How exactly do you eat it?" Gilbert asked with a slight brush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He looked up as Matthew started to laugh at the question, "What? It's a valid question!"

"Sorry, I was just surprised at the question. You eat it with a knife and fork but if you are anything like my brother then just a fork. You cut it into bite-sized but you can't forgot the syrup. This is 100% real maple syrup from Canada, and it's the best stuff to put onto pancakes," Matthew said happily.

Gilbert took the strange bottle of amber liquid and slowly poured some of it's contents onto the pancakes. He then cut one piece off and brought it to his mouth as Matthew stared intently on him. His eyes popped out of his head at the flavour.

"These pancakes are orgasmic!" he exclaimed. He continued to scarf down those scrumptious pancakes with the heavenly syrup on them till there were no more left. He had to wait for Matthew to finish but was given more pancakes with his awesome begging skills. When Matthew had finished he came across to Gilbert's seat and sat on his lap. He leaned back and rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

"What are we going to do today. Gil?" he said looking into the albino's eyes.

"Why don't we-" Gilbert started before he was suddenly cut off by someone.

"Oh Mattieu~ where are you and your new friend mon cher?" Francis called out. Before Matthew could respond, Francis had already turned the corner and saw Matthew sitting on Gilbert's lap, and with a wink he said "Did you use your present yesterday?"

"Papa!" the blonde screamed at his adoptive father that wasn't more than seven years older than him. Gilbert looked back and forth between the the two of them before getting up and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Gilbert. I am interested in getting closer to what I assume is your son. I became interested in him when I saw your band playing at Club World a few days ago," he said to the Frenchman.

Then Francis came up and patted Gilbert on his back.

"This is just the easy part. If you want to be Matthew's _blonde,_ you'll have to meet the rest of the family, so good luck with that. I do not stand in the way of _amour_ but you'll have the other two to deal with," Francis said to Gilbert. He then turned to Matthew, kissed his head, ruffled his hair and said good bye.

_Greeeeeeaaaaaatttt but my birdie is worth it_ Gilbert thought. As they went back to discussing what their plans for today were going to be.

**(Sa) Blonde: Girlfriend or in this case boyfriend, meant to be for a lover. Québec slang and all**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. Written by M~**

They chose to go to the movies for their date and to get there by walking. As they were strolling through the park, Gilbert decided to ask Matthew something that had been bothering him.

"Why did that man with the blonde hair call me your _blonde_? I'm not blonde, I'm albino! Is there something that's messed up with his eyesight?" he tried to say very sensitively. Matthew blinked at him and started to laugh.

"He is from France but makes fun of my French which is Québecois, and all the slang I used when we first met. He won't let me forget when I asked if Arthur was his _blonde_ and he just said, 'Oui, the man does have blonde hair.' _Blonde_ means girlfriend by the way but in our case, boyfriend would be more appropriate," he said smiling at the albino. He grabbed Gil's hand and leaned close to him as they walked through the park to the theatres.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Gilbert decided to be the gentlemen and buy the tickets to the horror movie. Matthew bought the popcorn and drinks since he wanted to be equal with Gilbert. They sat in the back of the theatre still holding each others' hands. As the movie started, Gil let out a groan as a few teenage kids started scream without the ghost even appearing. He was surprised to see Matthew get up and winked at Gilbert.

His eyes followed his little Birdie who walked calmly through the seats until he was standing behind the screaming teenagers. He then tapped one of the boys' shoulder and the boy turned around. The teenager couldn't seem to see anybody and returned back to the film. Matthew then started to play with a few strands of a girls hair. She screamed and clung to her boyfriend. Their companions looked curiously as one of their hats started to levitate as Matthew picked it up and put it on his head. The four teenagers screamed until their throats were sore and left the theatre. Gilbert was in the back, chuckling at how his sweet little Birdie was able to do such a sinister thing. Matthew returned back to his seat and Gilbert put his arm around him.

"I think you just got a bit more awesome," he whispered and kissed the blonde's head. His adorable Matthew looked up at him with huge doe eyes, smiled at him and snuggled as close to him as the seats would allow. They watched the rest of the movie in peace but at the end they had to stifle their laughter when they left since the four teenagers from before were ranting to the theatre manager how the cinema was haunted. The odd couple walked through the park again to Matthew's apartment.

"What's your family like, Gil?" Matthew asked curiously.

"I only have a little brother since my grandpa died and so did our old caretaker, Fritz, so it's been me and Ludwig for a while now," answered Gilbert. "He's my younger brother but he's much taller than me. He's also extremely serious and such a stick in the mud. One thing that I find adorable is that he's been in love with this oblivious little Italian guy for the longest time and won't tell him about his feelings! I also forgot about my cousin Roderich but I don't talk to him that much."

"Your family sounds so much more interesting than mine. It was me and my brother for the longest time until we were adopted by Arthur and Francis. They're room mates and wanted to adopt some teenagers and help them out. We were the ones chosen so they have been helping us since I was 16," Matthew said, then giggled at something. "And Alfred has been 'extremely close' to Arthur ever since."

They arrived too quickly in Gilbert's opinion at Matthew's apartment. Matthew stood awkwardly at the door waiting for Gilbert to do something. It clicked to Gilbert that he was waiting for a goodbye kiss. He walked closer to Matthew and brought his hand up behind the blonde's neck to support his head as he brought him into a long passionate kiss. His tongue poked on Matthew's lips, begging for entrance and was quickly given access. He earned a moan as he explored the maple-flavoured mouth of his boyfriend. The kissed stopped when they heard something drop and a gasp. Before they could turn and see who it was, they heard a voice.

"Bro, what are you doing?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I keep thinking this is going to be a shortish fic but my mind keeps going "Nope, you got to do this and this with the plot so good luck finishing it". I don't own anything. Written by M~**

Matthew slowly turned around, looking down to see a greasy McDonald's bag on the cement ground. He then glanced up and saw his older brother gaping like a fish. He immediately gripped Gilbert's hand for reassurance but he squeezed it tighter when he saw the fire in his brother's deep blue eyes.

"I asked, what are you doing, Matt?" Alfred questioned again.

"I think it's quite obvious," Matthew muttered under his breath, not sure if his brother could hear him.

"What was that?" Alfred inquired. Gilbert was tired of this random guy's attitude. He was controlling himself for Mattie's sake. Here he was treating his little Birdie with utmost respect but all of a sudden this random look-a-like thought he was the bad guy here.

"He said it was quite obvious what we were doing or have you never seen people kissing before?" Gilbert stated before pulling Matthew in for a quick kiss. His birdie blushed bright red and hid his face in Gilbert's chest.

"Gil, control yourself please. This guy is family," the violet-eyed man muttered into his boyfriend's chest.

"Sorry, Birdie. Guess I got a little carried away..." he whispered stroking Matthew's blonde locks and ignoring the strange sputtering from Alfred. He rested his head on Matthew's before sighing.

"I guess I better go before your brother loses it on me. Stay strong, Birdie, and call me if you need help with anything," Gilbert said, kissing Matthew's head before walking past Alfred and bumping his shoulder, "Sorry."

Matthew looked longingly at Gilbert's back. He quietly slipped inside leaving the door open to let Alfred know where he disappeared to. He sat on their couch when his dear brother came in and sat next to him. They sat in silence before Alfred spoke up.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Alfred asked.

"W-what?" Matthew stuttered, his face becoming a deep red.

"You have, haven't you? You have had sex with a guy I haven't met and approved of! We never had the 'talk,' did we? Did Francis give it to you? Did you use protection? I need to know this Mattie! You are with a guy that kidnapped you a few days ago and I need to know that you are safe!" Alfred ranted to a brother who couldn't go any redder.

"A-Alfred! We haven't done it yet. Don't you think I would tell you about Gil before we have sex, if we ever do have sex?" Matt tried to explain to his brother who was shaking his head.

"I'm not sure I can trust you. You seemed pretty intimate with him and I did find a condom in your room when I was looking for a video game in your bedroom. I need time to think about all of this, since a hero never makes an uniformed decision. I just need time," Alfred declared.

"Al..." Matthew gulped.

"Just go!" Alfred yell. He immediately felt sorry for yelling when he saw tears running down his brother's cheeks as he left the apartment.

Matthew raced down the stairs with tears streaming down his face to the street level. He pulled out his cell phone, went to call history, and dialed Gilbert's phone number. He walked slowly down the street as the phone rang. Finally, Gilbert picked up.

"Awesomeness speaking!" Gilbert said from the other side of the phone.

"G-G-Gil, it's Matthew. Can I s-stay with you tonight?" Matthew sobbed into the phone.

"Of course, Mattie," Gilbert replied without a second thought. He quickly gave his address and waited patiently for Matthew to arrive.

Gilbert began to wonder what happened after he left Matthew alone with his twin brother and why his Birdie was crying over the phone. Gilbert reflected on how he seemed to have fallen head over heels in love for this boy, first for his music, then for the boy himself. Gil was not sure if he could deal with the guilt of splitting up Matthew's family. He was sure his Birdie would hate him if he tore his beloved family apart. If that ever happened, Gil decided that he would make Matthew choose his family over him, not matter how much it would hurt Gil in the inside to be without him. He hoped it would never come to that but everything rested in what Alfred said to Mattie that made him cry, so now he could only wait for his precious Birdie to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything. Written by M~**

It was a little after nine when Gilbert heard a knock on his apartment door. He sprung up from the couch and ran to the door, slamming into Ludwig. His brother raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"Expecting someone? Or is one of your friends here to get you to go drinking with them?" Ludwig said in an almost superior voice. Gilbert ignored him and walked to the door. He gave his brother a smirk before swinging it open to see Matthew fiddling with the drawstrings on his sweater. Matthew looked up and saw Gilbert smiling at him. He cautiously stepped in and took in his new surroundings. It was an extremely clean area which surprised him since he didn't expect Gilbert's place to be, well, clean. There was a stern looking man staring at him with huge eyes. While Matthew was staring at this man, Gilbert swung his arm around the smaller man.

"Mattie I'd like you to meet my little brother Ludwig. Luddy, this is my awesome Birdie, Matthew," Gilbert declared and brought Matthew into an awkward sideways hug. The young blonde's face went bright red when he was called Birdie. Matthew gave a reassuring smile to Ludwig as if to say that this was fine since he looked like he was ready to kill his brother.

"Gilbert, we need to talk," Luddy snapped. Gilbert looked a little stunned at his younger brother but shyly followed him to the kitchen. Matthew stood in the entrance awkwardly and fidgeted, waiting for Gilbert to return.

* * *

In the kitchen Ludwig turned around and stared hard at his brother.

"Do you remember the Russian beast?" inquired Ludwig.

"Of course I do. That asshole broke my nose a month ago!" yelled Gilbert. How could he forget the huge Russian that picked on him for so long? He still had some of the scars on his back...

"And you know how he was been in the hospital for a while recovering from a major injury?" continued the blonde.

"Yeah, of course! The person who did it must have been some crazy psychopath. Anybody who can take on the Russian and live... well, I, the awesome me, will probably terrified of them," he shuddered at the thought of meeting the savage that put Ivan in the hospital.

"And you know I just want you to be safe and happy right?" muttered Ludwig.

"What's all of this about?" gulped Gilbert. His brother has never been this cautious of saying stuff before.

"I just want to ask you why you invited the savage that put Ivan into the hospital here?" insisted Ludwig.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted Gilbert. He ran out of the kitchen to Matthew and grabbed the smaller man by his shoulders. He looked at the small blonde, full of wonder.

"Is it true? Did you put the brute Ivan into the hospital?" Gilbert whispered, his voice barely heard by Matthew.

"Oh, Ivan? He is such a nice guy but he was gunning for my goalie; you don't do that," Matthew said darkly with a smile. "So, I accidentally hit him too hard and he didn't get off of the ice."

Gilbert stood there with his mouth gaping. He could not believe his little Birdie had done such a violent thing and was smiling about it. He continued to stand there without moving but awoke from his shock when Matthew started to pat his head.

"Gilbert, are you alright?" Matthew asked worryingly. He could see Gilbert come back to his senses and focus on him.

"Yeah, you are just AWESOME! How could you even take on that monster? Focus now, that's not the problem you're here for. Here, let's go to my room to talk," Gilbert said and with that he took Matthew's hand.

He led Matthew to his room and paused before opening the door. _Will Matthew even like my room? Why am I even worrying about this? The awesome me does not worry, specially not over him seeing my room right? Is it clean or messy? Mein Gott, gotta focus, this is kinda creepy how I'm just staring at the door, _Gilbert thought before swinging the door open to his awesome room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't been updating, school has gotten really busy and it was my turn to write chapters for The World Is Full Of Magic. I own nothing. Written by M~**

When Gilbert opened the door to his room, Matthew expected to see a giant mess for some reason. This room wasn't that bad actually. He could tell that it was being used by the ruffled bed sheets and a few t-shirts on the ground. He stepped further inside the room and continued to look around. He smiled at the Prussian flag pinned on the ceiling was brought back into focus from his observing state by a couple of tweets.

"Hey Gilbird, this is Mattie or Birdie. He is really awesome so be nice to him. Mattie, this is my pet bird, Gilbird—named after the awesome me of course," Gilbert said with a huge grin on his face. Matthew leaned towards a black birdcage that was suspended from the ceiling. Behind the bars he was beginning to have a staring contest with a yellow ball of feathers before he could feel a pair of arms come up behind him and hug his waist.

"You wanted to talk?" Gilbert whispered into Matthew's ear and earned a shiver from him. Matthew turned around in his arms and faced him. The blonde then rested his head in the crevice of Gilbert neck and started to cry.

"I-I've r-really done it this t-time. Mon Dieu, my brother must hate me now. I-I think he kicked me out of our apartment," Matthew bawled. Gilbert was stroking his back in a calming motion and led him to the bed for them to sit but still be in each other's embrace.

"What exactly happened Birdie?" the albino said in a relaxed tone to try and calm his Birdie down. Matthew looked into his sparkling red eyes, barely able to see them clearly through his own tears.

"Well, after you left, he accused me about having sex with you and then went on about him never meeting you properly. Then he said he needed time to think and he snapped at me to leave. I don't want to lose you Gil but I don't want to lose my brother either. You care about me and not just for my music so thank you for that but Al is family. He might even tell Arthur!" Matthew cried harder, clutching Gilbert's soft, if a little damp, shirt. Gilbert sat in silence and continued to stoke Matthew's back until the sobbing quieted down. When it was quiet, Gilbert took a finger a brought it under Matthew's chin. He stared into those dazzling violet eyes before leaning forward to meet those delicious lips. It was a light kiss that left the blond with pink-dusted cheeks.

"Listen," Gilbert said softly, "I love you and care about you so you can stay here as long as you want since you aren't on best terms with your brother right now. Also, about that, he never said that he hated you, just that he needed time to think. He probably overreacted and maybe he really did need some time to think about us. After all, the first time he saw me I sort of took you away from him to get you to go on a date with me." He said sheepishly. He smiled as Matthew began to fill the room with a light and cheery laugh.

"See, isn't laughing better than crying?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks again Gil," Matthew said, pecking his cheek before wiping the few tears that were still running down his own.

"Anytime Birdie, anytime," Gilbert replied. They sat on Gilbert's bed and made light conversation before there was a knock on Gilbert's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Gilbert asked sarcastically.

"Bruder, I was just wondering if your "friend" was staying over for dinner or the evening so I know how much grocery shopping I should do," Ludwig responded, ignoring his brother's sarcasm.

"About that, Mattie needs a place to stay until he figures things out with his family so I offered for him to stay with us. We can share my bed if you are worried about sleeping accommodations. Is that alright?" Gilbert begged. His tone surprised Ludwig since he had never seen his brother so serious with someone before.

"I don't eat a lot and I can clean and help out around the house while I stay," Matthew piped up next to Gilbert.

Ludwig nodded absentmindedly and began to close the door but before he completely shut it turned and said something to his brother.

"Bruder? Please keep this one."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I blame school and such. I don't own anything. Written by M~**

A few days had passed rather smoothly for Matthew while living with Gilbert. He woke up every morning at 8 and made breakfast for himself and Gil. He would then take the breakfast upstairs to Gilbert and serve it to him in bed which would earn him a few early morning kisses. He even managed to convince Ludwig to give him a list of chores to do everyday since he felt like he had to earn his place in the house. Unfortunately, since he didn't know beforehand that he would be staying in the Beilschmidt household he didn't have that many clothes to wear.

"Umm, Gil? I need to go home for a little bit today," Matthew said after bring breakfast to Gilbert one morning. Gil hadn't been paying attention but when he heard the words "home" and "today," Matthew had his full attention.

"Why Birdie? Are you ready to see your brother?" Gilbert asked, looking into Matthew's violet eyes to see if he knew what he was doing.

"Well I have to go home for clothes and my toothbrush and stuff. My brother should be at work right now so I may not even see him, " replied Matthew.

Gilbert thought about this for a while before responding to Matthew's actions, "I'm coming with you then. I won't go up with you but I can drive you at least."

Matthew smiled and gave a chaste kiss to Gilbert's cheek, "Thank you for your support. It really means a lot to me that you are doing all of this for me even though we haven't known each other for that long."

Gilbert looked at Matthew and gave his biggest grin, "Anything for mein Birdie and well, I am just that awesome. Just give me a few minutes and we will head out okay?"

Matthew nodded and left while Gilbert ate. He waited downstairs on a chair in the living room for the albino come down. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Gilbert was wearing black jeans and a form-fitting white t-shirt with gold details on it.

"Ready?" Gil asked.

"Ready," Matthew responded.

* * *

Matthew stood in front of his apartment door almost not wanting to enter. He was dreading going inside. What would happen if his brother was home? He was sure Gil would rescue him, or rather he would have to rescue Gil from his family. He opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around but didn't see and forms of life in it so he continued inside. He weaved his way through the rooms which were now messy due, his brother still seemingly unable to clean. The blonde figured he would quickly grab his stuff and leave before anybody noticed he was even home.

That was the plan at least. He did not expect when he opened his bedroom door to find his brother curled up in a ball on his bed crying. He didn't know what to do so he walked to the foot of his bed and cleared his throat. Alfred sat up and spun around with tears streaking down his face. When he saw Matthew he leapt off the bed and took his brother into a huge hug, refusing to let go.

"M-M-Mattie! I am so sorry for yelling at you! I shouldn't have t-told you to leave, I'm sorry! I-I didn't expect you to leave. Your cell phone was here and you w-weren't next door or at Lars' so I didn't k-know what to do. I'm sorry for everything. Did I mention I was so sorry? Please forgive me," Alfred ranted with a voice filled with sadness.

Matthew brought his hand up to Alfred's head and started petting his hair. He didn't think that his brother would be the one needing comforting, considering what happened the last time they were together. Alfred's loud voice and sobs brought two other people to their doorsteps.

"Hello, Alfred? Are you home?" a British voice came from the foyer. Two sets of footsteps came in and made their way to Matthew's room. Arthur's first sight was Alfred crying on the floor. He rushed over, not caring about Francis and knocking Matthew over.

"Are you okay, love? Speak to me, it will be alright. Shhhh... It will get better, whatever the problem is," Arthur's parental instincts kicking in to soothe Alfred. The American looked up into emerald eyes and smiled.

"Everything is alright now, Mattie's back home... at least I think that's why he's here. Mattie, why did you come back?" Alfred asked curiously.

Matthew avoid everybody's gaze. How could he break it to his family that he didn't come to make amends but for clothing? They stood there in an awkward silence until Arthur spoke up.

"Matthew, you've been gone?"

That one stung quite a bit. He was used to being forgotten or ignored for a few hours or even a whole day but he'd been gone for almost a week now. Why hadn't Arthur noticed?

"I-I... uhh... h-have been staying w-with... uhh... someone since A-Al and I got into a fight," Matthew stuttered.

"And this person is?" Francis urged on.

Uh-oh. He knew what Francis was really getting at: if he was dating Gilbert or not. Matthew realized he should probably introduce Gilbert to his family first.

"Well... you remember that guy that "kidnapped" me after we performed at Club World? Well he's downstairs in his car, waiting for me, since I really only came back to get clothing, to answer your original question Al," Matthew said before realizing it was a mistake to tell his family that Gil was just a few flights of stairs away from them. A guy that he had been staying with. A guy they had never met. He noticed his dilemma when Arthur raced downstairs with something that could pass as a weapon to locate Matthew's new "friend".

Maple.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything. Written by M~ We probably won't update that much for a while since school is wrapping up so that means exams and summatives are being given out around now.**

Gilbert was in his car messing around with the radio. He was trying to find a song that he knew to stop and listen to for a few minutes before changing the station again. For a bit he found a station that was playing a song from a movie he watched with his brother. Unconsciously he sang along with the lyrics and didn't notice the man racing towards his car.

"The Party Was Great, Yeah We Were Really Frilled! And When We Get In We're Gonna Get Killed!" Gilbert sang at the top of his lungs.

There was a knock on his window. He turned and saw a fuming man holding a white, fluffy slipper in a very threatening manner. The strange blond looked like he was going to murder Gil. What had he even done wrong? He didn't even know this guy, let alone remember pissing him off!

"Come on out now! You already sung that you were going to die~!" This strange man said to Gilbert with a huge grin on his face. Gil shook his head sideways and locked the doors again, just to be sure. He accidentally pressed the wrong button and unlocked the car, giving a slight yelp when the British man opened the door to get in. He opened the opposite door and crawled out the other side. When he got up of the asphalt, he saw a very pissed off Canadian coming towards them with a hockey stick. Now that's a weapon to be scared of! Gil thought to himself.

"Arthur!" Matthew yelled, causing the Brit to turn around, fearing for his life. He never expected his son to be so angry about this. Matthew was furious enough to grab his hockey stick and go into what his family called his "hockey mode". In this state, Matthew a very dangerous person who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Arthur took a step away, backing into the side of Gilbert's car.

"What's the matter Matthew? You have never acted this way over another boy before, not even when you were with that Dutch lad that still sends you flowers every once in a while," Arthur said slowly, trying to explain where he was coming from. Matthew thought about this and stopped moving forward but still held his stick close to him. By this time Alfred and Francis had finally joined them on the street.

"Gil, he's… different," Matthew tried to explain, "He makes me happy. Why do you have trouble with that?" Mattie beckoned Gilbert over to join him. The albino sauntered over and stumbled once when he felt the gaze of everybody else upon him. He stood next to his Birdie who then took his hand but kept the stick in his other.

"I… umm... well, I just haven't seen him properly or had a nice threatening- I mean, calm chat with him," Arthur said, trying to calm Matthew down.

"Oh, sure. Coming downstairs with a slipper and banging on his new boyfriend's car is a great start to a calm conversation," Alfred muttered.

"Are you on his side now you bloody git?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well, he IS my brother," Alfred pointed out. Arthur turned away and muttered some insults under his breath. "Come on Artie, don't be like that! You know I still love you!" Alfred said, wrapping his arm around Arthur and bringing him into a close embrace.

"So where do we go from here? Mon petit Mathieu wants to be happy with this man but we don't know him that well yet," Francis said. Everybody was quiet, they all had some ideas but were too afraid to say anything since Matthew still had the dreaded hockey stick in his possession.

"How about he comes over for dinner tomorrow night?" Matthew suggested. The rest of the group considered this option.

"Alright, we'll have dinner at 6 o'clock tomorrow night. Are you available, Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I am. I'm always free for Matthew," Gilbert said, trying to sound proper under the sudden attention.

Arthur smiled. "I just can't wait for you to have some of my home-cooked meals!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I was procrastinating on this chapter since I didn't know if I should make this short and merge this in with the next chapter or not. Anyway, I don't own anything. Written by M~**

Gilbert stood in his room, desperately clawing at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to make it look right. He and Mattie were about to go see Matthew's family and although he'd never admit it, it was making him nervous. He glanced at the two ties that were hanging over his mirror, not sure whether he should wear the one that was striped or the one with a tiny pasta design on it. The latter obviously came from his brother's closet, a gift from Ludwig's boyfriend-_sorry, "male best friend,"_ Gilbert thought to himself. As he was caught in his thoughts he didn't notice Matthew come in.

"Gil, are you almost ready?" Matthew asked. Gilbert jumped from the sudden noise and turned to face Matthew.

"Jeez Birdie, you scared me," Gilbert said as he got closer to Matthew. "We should get you like a bell or something. That, or get me a few more pairs of clean underwear."

Matthew just stared at him like he was insane and gulped, "You're not serious are you?"

Gilbert let out a hearty laugh and rubbed Matthew's head like a little kid, ruffling up his hair. "Of course not, Birdie. Now which tie?" he asked holding up both ties.

Matthew glanced at both at ties and nodded to the striped one. After smoothing his hair back in place, he took it and wrapped it around Gilbert's neck to do it up.

"You know I can do my own tie, right?" Gil asked in a bit of a bored tone.

"I know," Matthew replied with a smile as he pulled the tie through the knot, finishing it. "But I can do this with it."

With that, he pulled Gilbert down and crashed into his lips. Gilbert smiled into the kiss and tried to make it more passionate, even asking for entrance. They took no notice of Ludwig opening the door and stepping in. Embarrassed, the tall blonde cleared his throat and the two broke away. Matthew blushed and took a step away, but Gil kept the other's hand in his, preventing him from going far.

"Bruder," Ludwig muttered, his face still bright red, "you told me to get you at 5:30so you could be there on time."

Gilbert leaned back and thought for a bit before snapping his fingers. This was also proving to Matthew that he wanted to be with him, since he went to such lengths to be on time. He took Matthew's hand after adjusting his tie.

"Let's go." He smiled and brought him out of the room and down to the car, opening the door for his boyfriend. He made sure he was comfortable before closing the car door and hopping in the other side. It was a pretty quiet car ride, uneventful aside from when Gil stopped by a florist for a bouquet.

"That's a weird collection of flowers in that bouquet," Matthew noticed.

Gil looked back at the colourful arrangement of flowers and back towards the road before responding, "Oh?"

"I speak the language of flowers so that bouquet is very special. You have agrimony which represents thankfulness, red balsam which says 'touch me not,' gillyflower for bonds of affection and lastly Syrian mallow for persuasion or consumed by love," Matthew said, looking proud about his accomplishment of remembering all of that.

"Maybe I was trying to be like lemon blossoms," Gilbert replied. Matthew thought about that for a bit before speaking.

"Lemon blossoms are for discretion...ohhh you're using the language of flowers to get my family to like you. They don't know a lot—only a few flowers. Francis knows all about roses and their colours though. Wait, you know about the language of flowers?" Matthew asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I know it. I wanted to impress a girl when I was in high school and spent a full year learning everything. She didn't even acknowledge my efforts, too busy making doe eyes at my cousin." Gil pouted before adding, "I actually chose gillyflower because you know, Gil, gilly. Lame I know but whatever," Gilbert said quietly as Matthew listened intently.

They sat in silence as Matthew processed this new information. Gil had learned all those meanings for someone else who didn't even like him. When he was speaking, he had felt jealous and angry at this girl who did this to his boyfriend. He was brought out from his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Birdie, we're here. Uh… you look a little bit lost in thought, are you alright?" Gilbert asked worryingly.

Matthew looked up and shook his head. "I think," he started, "that I may be jealous of your old crush." He stared down at his hands and refused to look up until Gilbert kissed him on his cheek.

"You are like maple syrup to me," Gilbert said before realizing how strange that sounded. "Every time I'm with you it's like a brand new beginning. Sort of how like when I taste maple syrup it's like I have never tasted it before and I fall in love with it all over again. I know it's sort of hard to explain but I never even had anything like that with Lizzy. I probably wouldn't have met you then if I was with her."

Matthew was silent again, back in his thought. He had never thought about that if Gilbert had succeeded in wooing this Lizzy girl, he might have never met Gilbert. He turned to Gil and crashed his lips into his for a firm kiss.

"Well that was unexpected!" Gilbert said stunned.

Matthew nodded, "I just realized that I was really lucky to get to be with you, that's all."

Gilbert shook his head, "No, I was definitely the luckier one. Now let's get going inside and make a good impression!"

They walked up the stairs to Arthur and Francis' apartment, Matthew clinging happily onto Gilbert arm while the albino carried the bouquet in his other hand. Matthew knocked on the door and it swung open before he could even finish. It closed right behind them and they hurriedly took off their shoes. Gilbert took in his surroundings as Matthew walked further into this home.

_This,_ Gilbert thought, _is hell_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took so long, B has had this in her mailbox to edit and she finally got around to it. Next chapter should be up in 24 hours. I don't own anything. Written by M~**

Gilbert looked in horror around the apartment. The walls were covered with red splatters that looked suspiciously liked blood. Groans of pain were filling the eerie silence and a mysterious orange glow was coming from the kitchen. He stood in the hallway, then bolted after Matthew, suddenly running into Francis.

"I...ummm...here," Gilbert said and stuck out the hand that held the bouquet. The Frenchman took the flowers hesitantly.

Francis looked at the bouquet and said, "Merci, I will put these in a vase right away. Mathieu is probably with his brother."

"Ahh, thank you," Gil replied. "By the way, do you normally have blood on the wall?

Francis looked away sheepishly. "About that...I was making a lovely red velvet cake for dessert, but Alfred decided to take the batter when I wasn't looking. When I found out I quickly chased him down the hall but he tripped and spilled the batter everywhere. I was able to clean up the floors before you arrived, but I haven't finished the walls yet," he explained.

Gilbert just nodded and went to find Matthew. He walked past the kitchen and checked inside. Matthew had mentioned something before about Alfred's obsession with food. Instead of finding the boys he saw Arthur surrounded by flames. Arthur felt his presence and slowly turned around to look at the albino. He saw him and started laughing maniacally, making Gilbert flee the demonic scene.

He found Alfred and Matthew in the living room playing video games. Looking at the television screen, he saw a horde of zombies coming towards them. He then glanced to Matthew who flinched when Alfred threw his controller away and brought his brother into a close embrace. Matthew ignored him and just continued playing, completely ignoring all the screams coming from his older brother.

"Can't you at least try to kill the zombies, Al? They don't go away if you don't try to kill them. Hey Gil," said Matthew in a comforting tone but switched to a sweet, care-free one once he noticed his boyfriend.

Alfred nodded his head and wiped away the tears. He glanced at Gilbert and smiled evilly, "Welcome to Hell, enjoy the buffet!" he exclaimed.

They heard a large clatter coming from the kitchen then all of a sudden Arthur's head popped around the corner.

"We are not having a buffet, you wanker!" Arthur exclaimed with complete and utter disgust.

Alfred looked very confused and responded, "Then why did you make so much food?"

"Well we have a lot of people to feed," Arthur explained, "A whole six people."

Gilbert looked around and counted everybody. There was only five of them so he recounted. There was him, Matthew, Alfred, Francis and Arthur so who could be the sixth person? Apparently he was not the only one wondering this.

Matthew turned to Arthur and spoke, "Who else is coming? Uncle Allistor?"

Arthur shook his head with a grimace, "I would not invite my brother to this dinner. I invited your old boyfriend, Lars. He was such a sweet boy, though a bit scary." They heard the doorbell ring. "And that must be him!"

Matthew visibly paled as Arthur opened the door to let the Dutch man inside. Like a lifeline, Matthew clung to his boyfriend's arm and refused to let go. The albino looked at the blonde and kissed the top of his head.

"What's the matter Birdie?" Gil asked with much confusion. Matthew looked at him and sighed.

"Lars, he is my ex-boyfriend. He was really sweet and always brought me flowers, mostly tulips. He then got into some bad stuff, drugs and the like and I got scared and broke it off with him. He kept trying to get together with me and I guess that Arthur didn't mind him so he tried to get us back together. I guess he likes Lars over you," Matthew whispered.

They just stared at each other and sighed as they knew they were in for a long night. They heard a voice coming from the dining room calling them for dinner. They walked into the room holding hands and saw that the centre piece was a vase full of tulips. Alfred and Lars were already sitting but Matthew saw Francis yelling at Arthur and pointing to the garbage can. It had a flower sticking out from Gilbert's bouquet. Matthew and Gilbert took their seats across from Alfred and Lars, leaving two seats open, one at each end of the table. Francis took his place in between Gilbert and Alfred. Arthur came in with a huge tray covered in tin foil. He lifted the foil to reveal a black charred lump.

"Dinner is served~," he said overly happy.

Alfred looked at the meal and turned to Arthur, "What have you decided to poison us with tonight? I'm guessing by the texture it used to be some form of animal before you burnt it to a crisp."

"Non, Alfred. This has the same texture as those toxic scones of his so this must be some sort of bread. Am I right, mon cher?" Francis asked.

"To hell with the both of you! This is obviously roasted potatoes and London broil! What do you two have against my cooking skills? I may not be the greatest but I am not that terrible!" shouted the man with the bushy eyebrows. He glared at his companions before apologizing greatly to Lars for having to witness his anger. Lars just nodded absentmindedly before giving a cold hard stare to Gilbert.

The albino turned to his sweet Canadian and whispered, "Is there any way to get your psycho ex-boyfriend and insane father to like me?"

Matthew thought for a moment before whispering back, "Lars'll like you if you do something that he deems good for me and Arthur...he will like anybody that can eat his cooking."

Gilbert nodded with his brows furrowed as he thought about what to do to get the Dutch man to like him; he didn't want to deal with any evil ex-boyfriends. As he continued to think of how to at least get one guy to accept him his eyes fell upon supper. He noticed Matthew widen his eyes as he realized what Gilbert was going to do. Before he could stop the albino, Gilbert grabbed a handful of the food and shoved it in his mouth. He swallowed it all in one gulp while everybody looked at him in complete awestruck.

"What the hell in wrong with you dude? Do you have a death wish or something?" Alfred shouted, bringing everybody out of their trance.

Francis stood up from his seat, "We must get him to the hospital quickly!"

Gilbert looked at all of them strangely. "What're you talking about? I'm feelin-" he managed to say before everything went black. The last thing he heard was Matthew muttering, "I'm sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything. Written by M~**

Gilbert opened his ruby eyes and stared at a white wall. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. He noticed that everything was white and that he was lying on a stiff bed that was propped up. It didn't take him that long for him to realize he was in a hospital room. He tried to raise his hand to rub his eyes from their bleariness but was unable to do so because of a weight that he felt on his arm. He lifted his head up to find Matthew in a deep slumber. He smiled and used his other hand to softly stroke Matthew's head. It was a nice scene until Gilbert felt a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach. He lurched forward from his spot, waking Matthew up.

"Gil, what's wrong? Do you need a nurse? I think I'll go get one!" Matthew said with his voice full of worry. He stood up but his sleeve was grabbed by Gilbert's hand.

He looked back and his violet eyes met crimson ones. "Please don't leave me, not just yet," Gilbert whispered. Matthew was befuddled at the fear in his boyfriend's voice. He nodded and moved his chair closer to Gilbert's head and went to sit down. The albino shook his head and grabbed his Birdie's waist, pulling him onto the small bed with him. Matthew tried to squirm out of his position but that only made Gilbert grip tighter.

Gilbert leaned in to Matthew neck crevice and whispered, "You're not going anywhere."

He felt Matthew shiver when he pressed his lips to his neck, peppering it with kisses. All of a sudden someone joined them in the room. Matthew could feel his face become extremely red and Gilbert just rested his head on Matthew's shoulder. He did this since he realized it was only Francis in the room with him.

"I see you are feeling much better, Gilbert," Francis smirked. He evaluated the situation a bit more. His adoptive son was sitting on his boyfriend's lap with arms wrapped around him. With a closer glance he could see red marks forming on Matthew's neck. "And Matthew, you may want to, ah, freshen up before Arthur gets here with ton frère."

Matthew nodded and sheepishly got up from Gilbert's lap, walking by Francis with a huge blush on his face. Francis caught Gilbert's attention and gave him a pitying look. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched Francis leave. He sat in silence, twiddling his thumbs. He thought about a couple things that had bothered him since he woke up, like whether anybody had taken care of him, or why exactly he was in the hospital since he blacked out after eating Arthur's cooking. His superfluous thoughts were cut short when he heard shouting in the hallway. He heard Francis and a voice he suspected was Arthur's yelling outside. The shaggy blonde walked into the room shortly and would continuously look over his shoulder and send daggers back towards the door as he made his way in front of Gilbert's bed.

"I am here to say I'm sorry," Arthur mumbled with his arms crossed and his gaze towards the floor.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the evil boyfriend stealing your son away," Gilbert asked in a confused tone.

Arthur moved his gaze up to Gilbert, "What I mean is that I have not been acting like a gentleman at all. I am deeply sorry for my behaviour and wish for you to accept my justification for my actions. You also ate my cooking without complaining even though you have been hospitalized for two days; I'm also sorry for that."

Gilbert nodded and said thanks, and then Arthur took a quick leave. He was not alone for long, as Lars came in a stood next to him, soon making Gilbert very uncomfortable at their closeness. He was extremely startled when the Dutchman started to pet his head.

"You are a good boy. You made Matthew happy and even ate some of Arthur's cooking for it. I guess I'll relinquish my claim and let you be. I will always hold a place in my heart for Matthew but I see his heart belongs to you so you better not break it," Lars warned before leaving Gilbert alone once again in his room.

Matthew came back and found Gilbert in a daze. He rushed to his side and snapped his fingers, bringing his boyfriend out of his trance. Gilbert turned to him and smiled. He looked deep into Matthew's eyes before saying, "You, sir, have one weird family and ex-boyfriend."

The blonde started at Gilbert before laughing. He wouldn't stop laughing which caused his family his family and Lars to come rushing in to the room. He threw his arms around Gilbert, not caring that anyone else was in the room and just started to kiss the albino a joyous kiss that did not care for any future repercussions. The other people in the room realized there was no problem so they quickly left. Matthew moved from the pale lips and leaned to his eager ears and whispered, "Just wait till we get home; we will have lots of _fun_."

Gilbert looked at Matthew and smiled, "Well then Birdie, I just can't wait 'til we do!"


End file.
